Darthus
Darthus is the boss of the Reactor Core ~=MELTDOWN=~ Special Mission. It's a corrupted Lightsabre Thrower aided by an Auracryst so it's invincible until the Auracryst is destroyed. The Auracryst has 15,000 HP, and Darthus himself has only 666 HP. Of course he doesn't spawn anything, and he has the following abilities: *''Lightsabre Throw: His basic attack back when he's still a normal Lightsabre Thrower. That means, he just throws his Lightsabre like in BTD 4. The Lightsabre deals 20 HP damage. *Dark Beam of the Force'': '''He reangles the Lightsabre so that neither of the Lightsabre blades points toward himself, then shoot a dark and narrow laser beam from each of the blade. The laser deals 15 HP damage. *Dark Aura:' His terrifying aura makes any tower that stands near him shoot half as fast. *Hell Quake'': He reangles the Lightsabre so that one of his blades head towards the ground, then he pushes it down and create a small, dark earthquake on his surroundings, dealing 15 HP damage to the affected towers, and also makes them shoots half as fast and lose 1 HP per 2 seconds for 10 seconds, because the dark energy from the quake consumed them. For the Auracryst, it'll normally just circle around the Corrupted Lightsabre Thrower, but when it decides to take action, it'll fly around the screen at impressive speed, dealing 20 HP damage to any tower that it cuts. After a while, it'll return to the Lightsabre Thrower. Instead of flying on the track like the bloons, Darthus will actually WALK along the track, step by step. His average speed is just somewhere between a Red Bloon and a Blue Bloon. Backstory (will be revealed clearer in the last chapters of the fanfic Eternal Wars) *Illuminatus the Boomerang Thrower joined the Monkeys Army at the start of the second Bloons - Monkeys war (BTD 2) 60 years ago. He showed great potential and quickly rose among the ranks of the monkey, so by the fourth war (BTD 4), he became one of the generals of Super Monkey the Second, and one of the few who knows the king's real name. Eventually he became the king's best friend but then, a few years after the fourth war, while he and the king were walking around in Thousand Sakuras, they see a terrifying thing, and suddenly the king left him, leaving him alone in the garden. He then pretended to cry and the terrifying blimp shot a laser beam, but he was hidden by the sakura trees in the garden so the king couldn't see what really happened. When the king returned to his empire, there were rumors that Illuminatus was banished by the king, or was killed by the blimp. As he's the only one in history with the ability to use a Lightsabre, the Lightsabre Thrower class was then cancelled by the king. However, the Mk. IV actually came to pick him up to carry him to a secret lab. It turns out Illuminatus was planted by E.N.T.I.T.Y. all along to gather data for it. After he returned to his true master, E.N.T.I.T.Y. gave him an Auracryst and corrupted him with dark powers. He then commanded the secret corrupted bloons force known as the Aurae Bloons, under the new alias Darthus. Trivia *The BGM of his fight is Speak Up, Pup! (walking in LIKE A BAWS!). *Incidentally, his new cape looks somewhat similar to Lang's hair. *He's the only monkey in the bloons army, secret Aurae Bloons force or not. Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses